bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeanne Rose
Jeanne Rose is a Spiritually aware being who gains her powers from manipulating others. Appearance Jeanne is a young girl with a very fancy outfit. She has long blonde hair. She wears a brown sleevless dress with a popped collar and frilled trimming. She has two gauntlets on her wrists that hold small reiatsu tablets. She wears thigh high boots. In her hair she wears two brown ribbons. She always carries a marrionete's controlling bar with the strings severed from the puppet itself. Personality Cool and Calm, Jeanne has a quite outlook. She has a dark personality and enjoys calm jazz. She likes puppetry and has a dark outlook towards life itself. She can sometimes act like most pre-hormonal teenager as is easily infutated by good looking guys. Biography As a child, Jeanne was abandoned and raised by two demons. They were Akaouja and Shiroshuja. They taugh her the basics in demonic arts, including Kido and Shunpo. Oneday, they taught her the dark art of Puppetry. With this she gained the ability to control other beings with her marrionete bar. Later on, she met a spirit who became her Zanpakuto. On her 15th birthday, a dark being appeared before her. The being was her true father who spawned her 16 years before. He granted her her demonic powers, which were that of a demon horse. This gave her a darker version of her Zanpakuto. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Abilities Shunpo Expert- She is extremly skilled at Shunpo and can move at incredible speeds, rivaling that of a Gotei 13 Captain. Kido Practioner- She has little knowledge of Kido and can use the simple spells such as Red Shot of Fire. Healing/Regeneration- A special demon ability, that lets her heal wounds or even regenerate lost limbs. This takes time and lots of Spiritual pressure. With enough skill she can heal others to a certain degree. Puppetry- She has a special ability to control others movments. This is done through her controller bars that release threads of reiatsu. The threads connect to the targets major muscles giving full movement to Jeanne. She can also change damage from herself to the controlled. Mind Control- Jeanne can influence her targets thoughts and ideas with a simple thought. She can also make them flux their reiatsu and use things like Kido or even releasing their Zanpakuto. Mastery of the Human Mind- She is skilled at picking at the brains of people. She is a skilled Psycology and is able to determine whatever someone was thinking. She also has a unique ability to relay memories of a target in the form of a projector. Zanpakuto Her Zanpakuto's name is Ippai Shihai (lit. Full Control), and is sealed as a shinken with a brown lace around the handle. The guard is shaped like a club (pertaining to cards). The release command is Teiku O-ba (lit. Take Control). Shikai- In Shikai, Ippai Shihai becomes a marionette controlling bar (See above image). It basically becomes two wooden bars overlapped with an infinite number of strings coming from it. Shikai Abilities Gon (lit. Obey):It gives Jeanne the ability to reach and take over inanimate objects and take control over them. They act on Jeanne's will and will obey her command. An example would be a human skeleton. She can control it to fight and do what she says. Momonosekku (lit. Puppet Fesitival)- Jeanne will dig into the ground and pull up multiple skeletons, all of which she gains the ability to control. They each gain a single attribute and can each use a single attack. They are as follows *''Hibakudan'' (lit. Fire Bomb)- The fire attribute puppet will release a large ball of fire from its mouth. When impact is made, it will explode. *''Takitsubo'' (lit. Basin under the Waterfall)- The water puppet will open its mouth and release a torrent of water that will flood the area. *''Kikori'' (lit. Woodcutter)- The wind pupppet will shoot its ribs at high speed that will be enveloped in wind. They will deal sharp thin cuts into the target. *''Tobihi'' (lit. Flying Sparks)- The lightning puppet will fire thousands of small electrical sparks that will burn the target and conduct any other lightning element attacks. *''Rakuseki'' (lit. Falling Rocks)- The earth element puppet will strike the ground collapsing the surronding area. Bankai- Bankai Unknown Demon Zanpakuto When activating her demononic powers, a new Zanpakuto will form. Its name is Varme Hestdemonstrere (lit. Fire Horse Demon). It becomes a small puppet with a jack'o'lantern for a head. It is said to be the spirit of the Headless Horseman. It has the abilities to release powerful fire that burns a violet red. It carries a small dagger that can cut into the spirit itself. Demon Release State 2- In the second state, Varme Hestdemonstrere, becomes a younger version of Jeanne's father. It can invade minds and release purple fire. He can change one's outlook and dreams to darker sinister ones. He can use one final attack that implodes him into a purple fire that spreads onto the target. This fire is powerful and extremly hard to pur out.